The life after death
by Sha-tan
Summary: Yusa see something strange and Yurippe thinks that can be linked to God. A new mission for the SSS. What will happen? Set after the disappearance of Hiwasawa and before the tests. Otonashi x Yurippe later on (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 - The operation

THE LIFE AFTER DEATH

Hi, I've come back after all these months. I really like Angel beats, so I decided to write a story about this amazing anime. Two months ago came out the visual novel, so this is the perfect time to public a story and celebrate it. Sorry if I didn't publish before but I was busy with exams. Once again I remember you that English is not my language and this is my second fanfiction, so don't expect an incredible vocabulary. However comments are welcome!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats.**

CHAPTER 1

THE OPERATION 

I just woke up and now I'm going to our Headquarters like any other day with the exception that today we will have a briefing for a new brand mission. When I arrived in front of the door I say the password: "No Angels, Gods or Buddhas". After a few seconds I enter to see all of my comrades ready to ear Yuri's orders.  
TK is dancing near the window, Shiina is leaning against the wall with her back and her arms crossed, Matsushita 5-dan is eating something and Yui is fighting Hinata.

Yuri turns her chair and glance at me with a fearful face: "You're late! I was getting bored waiting for you!"

"Now, now Yurippe. Don't be so hard on him. We've just completed another mission not many days ago"

"Shut up Hinata! You're always defending him! Do you swing that way?"

"Yurippe! Do you think that too? I said no! Why all people think that I'm gay?"

"Because you're always helping him! Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. Just let me know in advance when you start hitting on him"

"I won't!"

"Anyway…this time he won't escape. Otonashi-kun!"

"Y-yes?", I reply with sweat coming from my head.

"This is the last time you come here late! The next time it happens, you'll have to clean all the bathrooms of this school while wearing a bikini. Have I been clear enough?"

"Absolutely!", I cry to her.

She sighs heavily then watch all of the members in this room. After that she resumes speaking: "Today we will do a new mission as you may have already heard. Few days ago Yusa saw some lightings near the caves located at north of our school. I think that those lightings have some connections with God, like the ancient Greek's Zeus. So I, with some people that I will nominate later will go there and investigate. It will take two or three days to go there and find some clues, so other people will stay and distract Tenshi. I thought that the best way is to have a cultural festival. Everyone know what is it, right? Most of the school in Japan has it and they usually last two or three days. So I expect you to choose what to do in this festival, while the GirlDeMo will have a concert every day in different places of the school. In any case you have to distract Tenshi and be careful to not disappear. You don't have to take this too seriously. When Tenshi isn't watching, you have to do anything stupid that come up in your mind, okay? I call this: Operation Feverish Festival! Do you have any question?"

"I have a suggestion!", says Hinata.

"Yes?"

"I think we should do a maid café", suggest Hinata with a grin on his face.

"No, no, no. That is only to please perverts like you", says Yui pointing her finger at him: "we should do a haunted house!"

"What? But you are a scaredy-cat! What can you do in a haunted house?"

"That's no true! The scared one is you! I say it once again. We will do a haunted house!"

"Maid café!"

"Haunted house!"

"Maid café!"

"Haunted house!"

"SHUT UP!"

I think the scream of Yuri could have been heard far from the distance. Yui and Hinata stop their fight and turn to face Yuri in frightenment.

She sighs and resume once again: "Okay, now that they have stopped their love quarrel…"

"What love quarrel?", they say together. Yuri glares at them.

"As I was saying… if there aren't any USEFUL questions, I will announce who will come with me. These people are… Takeyama-kun"

"Okay, and please call me Chri-"

"Shiina"

"Asahaka nari"

"Takamatsu-kun"

"Yes! Finally I can use my muscl-"

"TK"

" _Take the chance and good luck!_ "

"And finally otonashi-kun"

"Again? Well, okay"

"Yui, Hinata, Noda-kun, Ooyama-kun, Matsushita-kun. You have to prepare the cultural festival. I don't care what you do. Just distract Tenshi, ok?"

"Yes!", answer all the members in the room.

"Well then, the operation will start in an hour. The people that come with me have to prepare a bag with anything that can be of help and go to the northest place of the school when they're ready. We will meet there. The others have to prepare in order to start the festival this evening, so Tenshi won't find out that some of us have disappeared. Okay, I have explained all there is to explain…Operation Start!" 

* * *

Okay! This is it for chapter one. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's too short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Unfortunately in few days I will go on holiday, but when I'll come back, I'll immediately start working on the second chapter, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2 - Festival preparations

THE LIFE AFTER DEATH

Hey! I've come back... sorry but these days the site had some problems and I couldn't log in; but finally the new chapter is here. Saturday I'll start immediately on the third chapter. Like I always says, you're comments are welcome. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Angel Beats**

CHAPTER 2

FESTIVAL PREPARATIONS

When I reached the meeting point only Yuri was already there. She is beating her feet on the ground with angry face and her arms crossed. I decide to walk towards her.

"Otonashi-kun. I can't believe you're the first one to show up"

Well, she threatened me of cleaning all the bathrooms…I can't afford to be late anymore.

"Where are the others?", she keep on speaking: "If they don't show up in five minutes we'll go ahead. I hate to wait"  
"Yurippe! Here we are!", shout the rest of the group.

"Good. Now we can go", she says with a grin on her face.

We start walking after Yuri as she leads us to the caves.

* * *

"Hey girls! Help me, c'mon!"

"We have already refused Yui. Me, and the other members of the Girls Dead Monster don't want to get involved in this stupid fight with Hinata. You have to ask someone else", says Hisako, the other guitarist of the band.

"Please! Please! Please!"

Three veins are forming on Hisako's forehead.  
"Yui…get your ass out of here before I kick it!"

"Okay, okay. I get it", cries Yui running away from a furious Hisako. While running Yui thinks about her challenge with Hinata. He will do a maid café and she will do an haunted house. At the end of the festival they'll see who has sold more. Yui's train of thought is interrupted by her crushing into someone:

"Ugh…Noda! Perfect timing! I need your help against Hinata"

"Why should I help you? You don't even apologise for hitting me with your head"

"Ehm…because Hinata said something offensive to Yurippe-san"

"What? That emo-guy…I'll kill him!"

"No, no…you don't have to kill him. Well, even if he can't die…however you just have to help me with the haunted house"

"Okay, I'll help. Tell me what to do"

* * *

"Damn it! I've Challenged Yui, but I'm still alone", says Hinata while walking near the gym. Then he suddenly stops.

"Why I didn't think this before! Matsushita go-dan!"

Hinata calls him and he turns his head to hear what he wants.

"Can you help me against Yui? I'll give you three bowls of ramen"

"five bowls of ramen and three of yakisoba"

"Okay"

* * *

"Yuri. We are walking for six hours already! Can we take a break? Takeyama can't walk anymore and the others are tired too", I ask her.

"Resist for another ten minutes, then we'll take a break. There is a lake not far from here"

" _Swimming in the water!_ ", says TK while miming a swimmer.

"Yeah, yeah, TK. We'll wash in the lake and eat something before resuming our mission", explains Yuri.

When we arrive Yuri starts giving us orders. I have to collect branches to pick a fire at our camp, Shiina has to explore the surroundings and collect anything edible, takeyama is sleeping because we'll need his knowledge later, Takamatsu is cooking and Tk is helping him. I'm walking with a torch because of the darkness. I hear a noise coming from the lake, I turn and walk towards the water. I see something sparkling in the middle. I decide to check, so I take off my clothes and enter. I've almost reached the unknown object.

"Kyah!"

I hear a shriek. I try to see who was the source, but I'm stopped.

"Stop, Otonashi-kun. Don't try to turn or I'll kill you"

"Eh? This voice…Yuri? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm washing myself! What are you doing naked in the lake? Are you a pervert?"

"No, no! I saw something sparkling, so I decided to check what it was"  
I can't resist and my eyes catch a glimpse of her figure. She is like a model, slim and has muscles in the right places. I quickly turn again before she realizes that I was watching her. Then I put my hand under water and take the object. It's bigger than a normal ring. I try to investigate a bit more, but Yuri's voice bring me back to reality:

"Okay. Let's just forget this. Now you walk out of the lake without turning and resume your duty"

"Okay, okay", I say while walking back to my clothes.

* * *

"Well Noda, did you manage to sabotage the kitchen of Hinata's maid café?", ask Yui while watching him.

"Yeah…I've stolen some of their pots. They won't be able to cook anything. I did some other joke that they'll find out tomorrow"

"Perfect…I'm looking forward to their faces when tomorrow we'll open the stands"

The two companions smile to each other before walking towards the big bonfire set in the middle of the athletic field.

In the meantime Hinata is talking to Matsushita.

"So, how it went in the haunted house?"

"No problem. Yui will never be able to enter an haunted house. She'll start screaming just by seeing it"

"Ahah! Good job! I can't wait for tomorrow"

And with that said they start walking towards the athletic field.

"Aehm…1,2,3…can you hear me? I'm the student council president, Tachibana kanade", she says while talking with the microphone. "And it's in this moment that I officially open the cultural festival!"

* * *

That's it for today. I hope you're enjoying my fiction. What will happen at the cultural festival? And the mission? Stay tuned to find the answers!


	3. Chapter 3 - The shinigami's slaughter

CHAPTER 3

The shinigami's slaughter

Hey! I'm back. Again. Ahahah. I want to thanks the guest that reviewed this story. Thanks to him I tried my best to write a new chapter as soon as possible.  
You are welcome to follow his/her example and write some review. Don't be scared, write me anything, I'll gladly accept it!  
Without wasting any time, here is the chapter!

 **I don't own Angel beats**

* * *

The first day of the festival Yui goes in the haunted house to check if it's all ready. She tries to make a complete tour of their attraction; she enters but she feels something is wrong. With a bit of fear she continues to explore. Then something hits her head. It's something squishy and wet. She screams while jumping around. When she recompose she hears a voice. A gloomy voice.

"Yui…yui. I'll kill you!"

The voice repeats always the same phrase while becoming louder and louder. Yui is petrified and can't think of anything, then her eyes catch a glimpse of something written on the wall. She approaches the written words and read aloud: "The first one to enter this haunted house will be cursed forever"

She notices then that the words are written in red. After that her fear is unbearable and she runs outside their stand while crying.

"Ahahah! Did you hear that scream coming from Yui's stand?", ask Hinata to Matsushita.

"Yeah, I heard. Are you sure this is a good plan?"

"What are you talking about? This is perfect. The sponge covered by oil, the hidden stereo speaker where I used my voice to frighten her and the words written with tomato juice. This was awesome! It's been a while since I laughed so hard"

"Well if you say so…"

"Yeah, yeah. Now we can open our maid café", he says while putting his hand on the handle of the door. He feels an incredible electric discharge and he fall on the floor. When he recover he stands up and after he procures some gloves he tries to open it again. He enter successfully and goes into the kitchen to start preparing some food. Hinata opens the kitchen's cabinets to find them empty.

"Matsushita go-dan!", Hinata calls him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where are the pans? I can't find them anywhere"

"They always been in there. Okay, I'll go steal some of them from the house economic class. See you later"

"Ok, thanks. See you. Well, in the mean time I'll check if the cookers work without any problems"

He says while turning on the cookers. Few seconds later there is a big explosion. Some students go to the stand to check, but they find a dead Hinata lying on the floor. After some time he wakes up.

"Damn! I knew it! This was too suspicious. First the door, then the pans and now the explosion! It's Yui's fault. Where is she? I'll kill her!"

He then starts running through the school until he finds her.

"Yui!"

"Ah, Hinata…good morning, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks to you…now can you come here so I can kill you?"

"Eh? Ahahah…no way!"

Yui starts running to escape from Hinata's killing intent. Suddenly she stops in front of Ooyama.

"Oh, Ooyama! Can you help me against Hinata?"

"Eh? What? Ooyama! Don't listen to her! Help me instead. I'll reward you, so come with me"

"Eh? Ehhh!", Ooyama is shocked and starts running: "What do you want from me! Leave me alone!"

Ooyama feels someone grabbing his hand and the next thing he knew was that he successfully escaped from Hinata and Yui.

"Are you okay, Ooyama-kun?"

"Thank you, but why are you helping me?"

* * *

After some sleep, we resumed our mission and after some walk we reach the entrance of the caves. Yuri turns to face everyone and after we nodded, we entered the mysterious place. After a lot of time we're still walking without finding any clues. The cave is very dark, the only light comes from our torches. There is an incredible silence. I can hear only our steps.

In order to lessen the stress Takamatsu starts talking:

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what I have found in school. This odd plush", he says while grabbing it from his bag and showing to everyone. Shiina's eyes widen while she's staring at what Takamatsu is holding.

"That's so kawaii", she whispers.

"Eh? What did you say, Shiina? I couldn't hear you", says Takamatsu.

She doesn't reply. Instead she runs towards him and try to take the object.

"Eh? Wait!", he shout while throwing it.

She runs after the object without thinking, we can't follow her because of the darkness. At some point we hear her: "Asahaka nari! I fell into this trap! But this is so kawaii!"

After that the cave became quiet again and Shiina never came back.

"I feel sorry for her, but we must go on", Yuri says to us.

We agree and resume our mission. After some walking we arrive in front of a closed door. Next to the door there are some mysterious symbols. Takeyama arranging his glasses take a step forward: "I think it's my turn. I'll decipher those symbols"

We're trying to spend time waiting for him, then he talks again: "Okay, I think I'm almost done. Now I just have to push that green button placed up there without pushing the red one next to it"

"You mean this one?", ask Takamatsu while pressing the red button.

"What did you do? Now you have activated a tra-"

Takeyama can't finish the phrase because a trap door opened under him and he fell into it. We can hear him scream while falling.

"Wow another one down", says Yuri: "Takamatsu. First Shiina and now Takeyama-kun. Do you want to kill us so badly?"

" _Gream Reaper!_ ", says TK while snapping his fingers.

"Sorry guys! I didn't mean to do anything like that!", Takamatsu says.

"But you did it!", Yuri reply, then she resumes: "Oh, well. Fortunately Takeyama said to us what we need to do in order to open the door. She jumps and push the green button. After few seconds the door opens and we continue our walk.

After some time Takamatsu trip on something and leans his hand on a protruding brick. We hear a loud noise. After that I feel someone push me. I turn to find TK pierced with a lot of spears. He raises his head smiling and with his hand he shows us the sign of victory.

"TK! You sacrificed yourself for me! You're a hero! And you Takamatsu!", I shout to him.

"W-What?"

"You're a shinigami!"

"Eh? B-But…"

"Shut up Takamatsu-kun!", Yuri interrupts: "We need to go on or we'll never make in time for the end of the festival"

And with that we follow her. We've just started following her when I realize that the noise didn't stop. I turn back to see a giant rock rolling towards us.

"Guys! We have to run! There is a giant rock!"

"What? A rock?", ask Takamatsu: "Again? I have already died because of that. It won't happen a second time!"

We all start running, then I see a place where the rock can't reach us. Without thinking I grab Yuri and pull her towards me in the slot. I hug Yuri to protect her from any possible danger. I hear from the distance a scream. That was probably Takamatsu. After all the dead he brought he has finally died too. Now I pity him. The same death another time. Mashed from a rock. I'm brought back to reality by Yuri.

"Ehm…Otonashi-kun? Thank you for saving me, but how long do you want to hug me?", she says to me with a faint blush.

"Eh? Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention"

"Well, ok. But now there are just the two of us again. We have no choice, we'll continue the mission by ourselves"

"Okay"

* * *

Sorry, this is the end for this chapter. You'll have to wait for the next one. Who talked to Ooyama? And what will happen to Yurippe and Otonashi? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4 - The story she has never told

CHAPTER 4

 **THE STORY SHE HAS NEVER TOLD**

Hey! It's been a while...sorry. I've been busy with university and many other problems.  
PikachuPlayzGames, thank you very much for your review!  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I tried my best to write a good one.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Angel beats**

* * *

After following his rescuer for some time, Ooyama stops and decide to speak.

"So, will you tell me why you helped me, Hisako-san?"

"Oh, so you remember my name? I helped you because I need your help"

"For what?"

"You see, I'm sick of Yui and Hinata's behavior. I'm really enjoying this festival, we can play our songs everyday, but I'm afraid they'll ruin the festival if their stupid battle goes on like this"

"Well, I'm enjoying this too, so I'll help…what I have to do?"

"You have to become a spy. You'll offer your help to the both of them, but you'll be under my command and you'll try to obstacle them"

"Ok, I'll try my best!"

* * *

I'm walking next to Yuri while exploring the cavern, when I ear a strange noise coming from the girl. Then I understand. She was hungry and the noise came out from her stomach. She turns to face me and blush furiously:

"What? Don't look at me like that! I'm a human and even if I'm dead I can feel hungry. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ah, no! No!"

"Then we should rest and eat something"

We sit down on the floor and start eating in silence. After some time I can't bear the silence anymore and start talking.

"Ehm, Yuri"

"Yes?"

"Sorry can I ask you a very personal question? I'm curious"

"Ok"

"When we went to the old guild you told me about your past, but you never told me how you died. Can you tell me about that if it's not too troublesome?"

"Wow, you're the first one asking me that. Normally it would bother me, but I don't know…with you I feel like I can tell you anything"

"Oh well thanks…I guess"

"Ok…where should I start? Let me think…oh, ok. Few months after my brother and sisters were killed, my parents couldn't go on like this and decided to commit suicide. I was in state of shock and felt like my life was pointless and that nobody needed me. Without my parents I was alone; I didn't have a family so the local orphanage took me in. After a while thanks to the help of the people who were taking care of me, I've returned to being my old self and resumed school. In my free time I helped the orphanage in taking care of the youngest.  
Unfortunately there were problems even at school. In middle school I was bullied, because I never wanted to stand out and I was always alone. So some girls of my class began to bully me, asking me to do their homework and to buy them food for lunch. But they always asked me this kind of things, their way of bullying was never too hard…I managed to go on like that, until one girl in particular started bullying me heavier than before. One day they even injured my face with a cutter. This girl was called Karin. With the bullying becoming heavier and heavier I stopped going to school again and I studied at the orphanage.  
When I was older and I was at the age to enter high school, I decided to give it one more try, with the hope to start living my life again. While I was in the shopping district to buy some stuff for school I saw from the distance a very beautiful girl and I immediately recognised her: she was Karin. I was undecided whether to go meet her, but before I could decide, there was an earthquake and all the building I was in was collapsing. I saw the roof crumbling on Karin. My body moved on his own and pushed her aside. After saving her my body was crushed under a pile of rubble"

I'm stunned, Yuri's story was so sad and heartbreaking. I want to say something but the words aren't coming. She closes her eyes and after few seconds she reopen them and speaks.

"This is my story and I hope you understand why I'm so angry. I had an horrible life between the loss of my family, the bullying and my death. I died while saving the person that destroyed my student's life. I'm angry with God because I had a useless life. I never accomplished anything"

"I don't thinks so Yuri", I decide to interrupt her.

"What?"

"You saved Karin's life. Even if she behaved horribly with you…you saved a life! I think it's beautiful to die by saving the life of someone else. I don't know who I am or how I died yet, but I wish I died saving someone. You are a hero. I think you started a new life the moment you decided to save her life even if you didn't like her, because you have forgiven what she did; you have turned the corner and you have gone forward. Yuri, you fulfilled the meaning of your life!"

Yuri listened quietly to everything I said then now that I finished my speech she's starting to cry. I've never seen Yuri so frail and weak. I don't know why, but I'm happy that she opened to me. I hope she'll tell me everything from now on. Then between her sobs she speaks.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Otonashi-kun! I feel so light now. I think that something changed inside me now"

I watch Yuri while she tries to dry her face, then I remember something.

"Oh, the ring!"

* * *

Sorry this is it for this chapter. I'll try to write and publish the next chapter as soon as possible. Just so you know, your comments are like life energy for me, so more comments you write, the faster I am writing the next chapter ;-)  
Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5 -Destruction and abort mission

**CHAPTER 5**

 **DESTRUCTION AND ABORT MISSION**

Hey! Here's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it! Thanks for the review.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats**

* * *

Ooyama talks with Hinata and tells him he wants to help and soon after that he tells the same thing to Yui. Obviously no one suspect him, so he can carry out his plan.

It's lunch break, all the students are eating in the cafeteria. Ooyama goes into Hinata's stand while there is no one around and opens the gas bottle. After that he goes in the haunted house and starts a fire, destroying all the items. When lunch break is over Yui come back to find all reduced to ashes. She immediately thinks it's all Hinata's fault and runs towards his stand, but just before she can enter there is a big explosion that blows up everything. Few seconds ago Hinata stroke a match to cook and because of the gas in the room he triggered the reaction. When he regain consciousness he runs towards Yui who is still unconscious and with the help of his friends he ties her and brings her in an empty room. He ties her to the chair and asks his friend to let him alone with her, then he waits her to wake up.

After some time she wakes up only to find out she was kidnapped by Hinata. She starts screaming but Hinata puts a sock in her mouth. She manages to spit it out:

"What are you doing? Yuck! It's a sock! Why did you put your sock in my mouth?"

"It's not mine, it's yours…see?", he says while pointing his finger to her feet. She looks in that direction to see that she is barefoot.

"Ok, but then where is my other sock?"

"Oh, I used that as a mask when I was kidnapping you"

"Ah, I know it! You're a pervert! Minna-san, there is a pervert here!"

"Shut up! It's useless, no one will come to rescue you. Now that we're alone you can tell me what you did to my stand"

"Ah!? What I did? You mean what YOU did to my stand!"

"What? I didn't do anything to your stand"

"Me neither"

The two of them stare at each other in silence for few moments then something hits them at the same time: "OOYAMA!"

* * *

Yuri takes the ring I took out of my pocket and starts analyzing it.

"Let's see…there are strange symbols in the inner part, we'll ask Takeyama-kun about them when we'll come back. Uh? What's this jagged line? Oh, you can split the ring in two parts. It's very interesting, but this ring has to wait, we need to hurry or we'll be late. Let's go Otonashi-kun", she says while giving me back the ring.

We stand up and resume walking towards our objective. We are walking for a while now but then a see a light: "Yuri! There is a light! Maybe it's the exit from this cavern"

"You're right, let's go!"

The two of us start running but we suddenly stop when we are outside. The landscape is amazing! There are a lot of snowy mountains. It's such a beautiful view. After watching for a bit, we start climbing down, but we are not wearing the right shoes and it's hard to stand on the snow. I can't think any longer because I ear Yuri screaming, I turn my head to see her slipping towards me. I catch her with my left hand and I grab a trunk tree with my other hand. I managed to stop our fall but now I don't know what to do. Both my hands are losing the grip and Yuri noticed that:

"Otonashi-kun, you can't save the both of us. Let me go, I'll entrust the mission to you"

"What? No way! I'll never let go your hand!"

And with that I decide to let go the tree and we both start falling. I embrace her to deaden her fall. After that I only remember that everything went dark.

* * *

I wake up and start looking around, trying to remember what happened. Then I remember. I see Yuri sleeping next to me. We are in cave, there is a small fire. Yuri probably started it to keep us warm. I turn my head towards the entrance and I see a blizzard. We can't go out now or we'll get lost. Suddenly I ear Yuri waking up; she slowly open her eyes and she stretches, then she finally realize I'm awake.

"O-Otonashi-kun! You're awake! I was so worried! I know we are in a world where we can't die, but you were never waking up. Normally you would have woken up ages ago!", she says without noticing she's hugging me. I'm astonished by her action, but after some time I decide to return her hug. When I touch her back to return the hug she comes back to her senses, she pushes me away from her.

"W-What are you doing? O-Otonashi-kun! I-I'm your leader and we are on a mission!"

She is blushing furiously and I can't help but smile to her reaction.

"Why are you smiling? What's so funny"

"Ah, nothing. By the way, what happened after the fall? I can't remember anything"

"Well, you blacked out because you defended me by the fall with your body. Then it started snowing and I didn't know what to do, but I found this cave. So I dragged you here then I searched some branch for the fire. I waited you to wake up but I fell asleep, sorry"

"No problem, you must have been tired"

"Ok, but now we have a problem. There is a blizzard outside and I don't know when it will stop. We can't wait much longer or we won't be able to come back in time"

"Hey, Yuri, I was thinking"

"Yes?"

"Well, now that you have told me your story and I have told you that things, I thought that you weren't angry with God anymore"

"Now that I think about it, you're not wrong"

"Ok, so why are we still doing this mission? We don't have to search for God anymore"

"…Oh my God, you're right!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I'm a bit busy, but I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, so stay tuned!


End file.
